Killer's Will
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: Killer: the one who once killed to protect...now, the first mate of Captain Eustass Kidd. His life before meeting Captain Eustass Kidd, his life during his stay with Captain Eustass Kidd and his life after. A semi-short drabble and my thoughts on Killer.


A/N: A take on Killer's past before, during and after he joined Kidd's crew. Something I came up with out of the blue. This pairing is totally random, but I felt like it works rather than putting an OC in there. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have some mistakes, and I'm working on fixing it, so please bear with me and leave a review to tell me how to improve! THANK YOU! :D

* * *

There was a time, when each killer had a heart too. When killers fought to protect something.

And it was not different for Killer.

There once was a time, when he fought hard to protect; when he had chosen to give his life away to save someone. He massacred all for the one who didn't shun him for his appearance. Yet, when he recovered, she disappeared. His wounds were healed, and he was taken care of. But the one he had protected was not there.

His heart broke into two and that was forever his symbol.

He was then recruited by Captain Kidd and he knew he'd sign his life away to piracy. The girl he had protected was now only a fleeting memory.

* * *

He never expected that years later, he'd meet her again on the Grand Line or specifically, in Saboady Archipelago, with her so strong; possibly stronger than him.

She was now a pirate as well. A captain of her own crew. She didn't change from years ago, only she got more well-endowed, taller and all, but he could remember her eyes, her hair and the way she smiled.

He saw the way she was eating and he winced, but paused when her eyes seemed to pause on him as her movement to eat froze. He couldn't take it and left.

There was no way for her to remember him. He had changed. The reason he killed was no longer to protect.

He saw her powers later on. It was no wonder she didn't change. He silently killed the person who sneaked behind her and she looked back with a smirk.

She knew him. She remembered him.

After the fight, he saw her flee. He followed her to see her round up her crew. She looked at him before smiling at him gratefully.

* * *

He heard she has been captured by Blackbeard and was left in Akainu's care. She had reached the New World too. His fists clenched but he was not allowed to do anything. Kidd would not allow him to do anything and for now, he had to obey his captain.

He prayed that she would be safe. He prayed that she didn't have to suffer too much. After all, he fought to protect her twice and now that she didn't have him, would she be fine?

He saw her again. Scars marred her face and her eyes lacked their shine. Her crew mates protected her to no end.

Then he knew why.

She had been violated, stripped of her childlike innocence. She was forever not the same.

When she locked eyes with him again, there was a silent question. _'Why didn't you come for me?'_ But he knew she knew the reason why. He was no longer a free person. His loyalties lied under Eustass Kidd, his captain who picked him out of everyone else to be his right hand man.

* * *

Yet, he couldn't control the heart that he had thought was broken. It beat so fast when she neared him with tears streaming down her scarred and bruised face.

Her pink hair was the same and he slowly reached out to touch it before his hands fell limp.

She took his hand. He wouldn't admit the pain he felt when he tried to sit. He had disobeyed direct orders from his captain to take care of her crew and instead, shielded her from his captain's attack.

He knew he had no more strength to live. He had no more reason to live. She was okay now. It didn't end that way for him.

She pushed his mask up and kissed him. Then and there on the battlefield of the New World; the battlefield, possibly the last battle for many of the crews that joined this battlefield. It was every crew for themselves. He knew he couldn't bear to see her hurt that one time and he knew deep in his heart that she would have an everlasting effect on him.

She did. She was the only one who made him kill for a reason. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness and he grunted, sitting up to shield her from the attack meant for her. She found herself on the floor, covered in his blood as his body hovered over hers. His lips that she had kissed formed a small smile before blood started to drip from his lips.

"No..." She whispered softly, tears falling from her eyes. His eyes were smiling. She had set him free. He reached to brush a tear from her face before falling on top of her.

"Live...on." He whispered before his life ended.

She cried; for the very first time since that time she was ganged up by the whole village, being called a monster child and to be burned at stake. He had protected her, but got wounded. She left after bandaging him, not wanting him to be burdened by her.

He had protected her from the marines the second time.

They say third time's the charm, and charm it was. She had kissed him the third time he protected her. He had responded and he protected her the fourth time.

She never thought that she, Jewelry Bonney would ever need protection. To top it off, four times from the same person. A killer who killed everyone but her. A killer whose heart was supposedly dead. Yet, she felt it beat for her.

She looked at him before brushing the blood off of his cold lips. She was covered in his blood. He used his life to protect hers. He used his very body to shield hers. He told her to live on. For the first time, her heart beat for someone else. She looked at her crew as they fought hard in the New World. She couldn't let Killer's sacrifice be in vain. She was going to live; for the very reason she came out to sea; to survive and not be killed.

As she stood up and faced the cold battlefield, she noticed the bloodshed in front of her. Furiously, she wiped her eyes before facing her enemies. If even a killer told her to live on, she was going to despite what everyone else wanted. Because now, she lives no longer for herself but for Killer too.

**The End.**


End file.
